<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Hogwarts by yavin4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300533">Welcome to Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavin4/pseuds/yavin4'>yavin4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hagrid POV, Hymn of the Fayth, Is this a song fic?, Jecht raises Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavin4/pseuds/yavin4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some things Hagrid just knew. That something was different about Harry Potter was one of those things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"First years over here!"</p>
<p>Hagrid could feel the nervousness of the little tykes. His face broke into a big smile. The wee ones were always like baby deer and unicorns exiting the forest for the first time. Curious and jumpy and all knees and elbows and fearful and full of wonder and awe. Well, they would be when they saw Hogwarts. </p>
<p>The view of the old stones from the water was his favorite, hence why he took them by boat. The half-giant loved the castle and its inhabitants more than anything. More than his own family; more than magic. That's why he had stayed even after his wand was broken. He looked down at the new faces before him. </p>
<p>That one was a Malfoy with a Black's high cheekbones. Next to him was a Longbottom; Augusta's grandchild with those ears. There was another Weasley (next to youngest, if he remembered right). A new blood, as he'd never seen anyone with such curly hair. And a Potter. Hagrid sucked his teeth. By all… that one was James and Lily's little boy, no doubt, with the green eyes and messy hair. He'd been saddened when Dumbledore had told him he didn't need to go pick him up as they had planned.</p>
<p>"Alright now, four to a boat. And no rocking."</p>
<p>Like excited puppies they stumbled over themselves to the boats and climbed in. Potter grabbed the hand of curly haired new blood who grabbed the Longbottom who grabbed the Malfoy. The Weasley headed towards the group but the little savior waved him off with a frown. </p>
<p>The four first years settled themselves into the tiny boat. Malfoy smiled at something Longbottom said then grabbed the new blood with Potter as she leaned too far over the edge and began to fall. What a wonder. A Malfoy showing kindness to others. </p>
<p>"Hold on. Here we go!"</p>
<p>Hagrid tapped his wand-umbrella on his boat and they all slowly took off. He remembered convincing Dumbledore to help with the boat spell. Hagrid's class had walked around the lake to see the castle at the most beautiful time of sunset. But all of the other kids had been exhausted and unable to pull up any excitement at seeing Hogwarts for the first time. A small spell on the floating boats had ensured that Hagrid's first years always saw the castle in the perfect balance of light and dark to bring their amazement full force. </p>
<p>But this group seemed extra unsure of themselves. Several boats began rocking when the mini witches and wizards started moving about. The half-giant couldn't have them panic like a flock of chickens. He opened his mouth to calm them when someone beat him to it.</p>
<p>"Ieyui, <br/>Nobomeno."</p>
<p>Someone was singing. Not in English. An old chant. A single voice, confident but tiny; understanding its place in the grand scheme of life. </p>
<p>"Renmiri,<br/>Yojuyogo."</p>
<p>Another followed the first. Their combined voices were like the first small birds of spring beckoning the hesitant green things in the soil to come forth. A powerful chant.</p>
<p>"Hasatekanae,<br/>Kutamae."</p>
<p>There was a pause before the chorus started again. More voices joined the second round: some as bare whispers of grass in the wind, some as flags snapping on tower tops, some as croaks of frogs from their hidden spots in the water reeds, some as the spiders deep in the forest, one as the rustle of books in a library, one as the first step of a newborn forest king, one as a bold dragon on his hilltop. </p>
<p>"Ieyui, <br/>Nobomeno,<br/>Renmiri,<br/>Yojuyogo,<br/>Hasatekanae,<br/>Kutamae."</p>
<p>Hagrid looked to the boat with Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, and the new blood. James' boy sang with his eyes closed, one hand cupped upwards and the other cupped downward in front of his chest, bliss and power and peace across his face. There was something inside the boy. Hagrid could feel it like he could feel his giant blood. No, not his blood, more akin to the fierce, wild strength inside his beasts. </p>
<p>The chant began a third time and the voices harmonized. Suddenly the water thrummed as the giant squid rose to the surface and joined the children's song. Mermaids and grindylows floated next to the squid. Along the shore of the Black Lake, he could see creatures from the forest - unicorns, wolves, acromantula, snakes, bears, birds, centaurs - slip out and add to the singing. This was no song, not a chant either. It was a spell; ancient and powerful and nearly mastered by an eleven year old boy.</p>
<p>Everything inside Hagrid vibrated. He could not tell if it was in fear or in love. The half-giant opened his mouth and joined. </p>
<p>"Ieyui,<br/>Nobomeno,<br/>Renmiri,<br/>Yojuyogo,<br/>Hasatekanae,<br/>Kutamae."</p>
<p>Together they crescendoed into the last line just as the school came into view. The old castle sang the last notes with them. Hagrid could see the magic power when it shot from the boats to the stone fortress.  </p>
<p>One by one the voices dropped out until there were only four. Those dropped out slowly as well. The first voice sang alone again - clear and serene; accepting of its role in the universe - but no less powerful than when they had been singing as a group. He ended the song when the boats came to a gentle stop against the dock.</p>
<p>Hagrid could see Minerva's wide eyes and open mouth at the top of the stairs. He exited his boat with feet that could have woken a hippogriff. The first years continued to sit, gently trapped in the spell's lingering power. Softly he called for their attention with,</p>
<p>"Welcome to Hogwarts."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whooo. Now I may have only started writing this Oct 2019, but I dreamt it years ago. It was the first part in my heart-mind. Several sections detailing Harry and Jecht's interactions got written first. But this is getting published first because it's ready. One day I'll put up the other pieces and get to use the series button.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>